Revelations
by DreamWeaver619
Summary: Hitomi returns to Gaia, Celena and Dilandau are separated, but Dilandau has gone amnesiac, and Van meets some relatives from his mother's side.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in whole or in part of Escaflowne. All I own is this story that I have written.

Revelations 1 

"Hitomi, Where the heck are you?!" Yukari practically screamed into the cell phone, calling the attention of the other girls in the locker room.

"Right here." Hitomi chimed, as a very surprised Yukari whirled around.

"You're still late. And on a track meet day!" Yukari snapped.

"I know, the power when out in the middle of the night and messed up the clocks." Hitomi sighed as she took off her warm up jacket. 

"Well I guess I can't yell a you for that...completely."

********************************

Hitomi readied herself at the starting line, waiting for the moment the starting gun would sound. Hitomi absently reached up to clutch her grandmother's pink-jeweled pendant that always gave her luck, but all she grabbed was air. The image of Van sitting on the rocks across from the train station, wings outstretched in their pure white glory, the soft smile spreading across his beautiful face flashed through her memory.

Hitomi shook her head. She could think about Van later, right now she had to focus. The quality of the start could make or break the race.

The start signal sounded. Hitomi took of like a shot. Everything was tuned out. The cheering crowd, the footsteps of the other racers, her own breathing; everything was silence. All that was there were her and the track. 

She remembered...

The night it all started when Amano timed her using the pendent, if she raced fast enough she would receive her first kiss from him. Then the beam of light came down and she saw Van for the first time. Needless to say their first meeting had not been the friendliest. But that was the first time. The second time her thoughts were not on Amano at all, but of Van riding on his silver white dragon. Escaflowne.

She remembered at that moment when she saw him come down and reach out to her, she felt like she had wings of her own and that she could race the wind with them, just to get to him.

Hitomi exhaled sharply then pulled in another breath and lurched herself forward forcing her tiring quads and hamstrings to quicken their pace. She wanted to feel that rush again, the speed of flying swift and straight as an arrow.

Sweet relief washed over her when she crossed the finish line alone and watched the other racers just beginning to get close to her as she slowed down and gave her lower limbs some much needed rest. 

Hitomi finally came to a stop and bent over slightly to catch her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Yukari running up to her.

"You did it! You did it! You won! Best time ever! Yahoo!" Yukari bounced up and down, as a crowd began to gather around them.

"Congratulations." A soft voice spoke.

Everything fell silent, as still as death.

Hitomi was still looking down at the ground, but she heard her breath as a pure white feather landed gently on the ground in front of her.

"VAN!" Hitomi looked up happily, but was stunned cold when she saw that the person standing above her, though he had beautiful white wings, he was most definitely not Van...

The only resemblance the stranger had to the one she knew so well, were his wings and his pitch-black hair. The stranger's height reminded her more of Van's big brother Folken, but unlike the two brothers', the stranger had eyes the color of a dragon's.

"Close, but not quite," the stranger chuckled softly. "Though I know he would be here if he knew he could be.

Hitomi was still plenty nervous, but the gentleness emanating from the stranger let her relax enough to speak.

"Who? Who are you?" Hitomi almost stuttered out.

"My name I cannot give now. You and Van once controlled the very fate of Gaia, and after you parted the balance was restored for a time, but now it once again has been thrown off and you are once again needed." The winged stranger spoke calmly, but firmly. Then he reached behind his neck and undid the clasp to the necklace he wore, which Hitomi realized looked almost exactly the same as the one she gave to Van.  He held it up and it began to glow.

"Forgive me for the short notice, but it is time to return."

Hitomi gasped in surprise as a familiar blue light enveloped her and whisked her away.

*****************************************************************

Okay……..

I didn't like where I was starting with "Awakenings", so basically this story is the story I wanted to tell with "Awakenings", just taking place at a different point.

Don't worry, there will be Celena and Dilandau very soon.

But the question that should be running through your head is, who is the winged stranger?

Please review, I just live on that.


End file.
